For You
by CriminalMastermind
Summary: Songfic SxJ. For You by The Calling.


Artist note: This is a small songfic about Jack and Sam, best couple ever! Really, they're just cute

* * *

**For You**

_I am a vision_

_I am justice_

I smiled. I've listened this song over and over again, and never got enough of it. It made me think of myself, though I'm not such a vision, such justice.

_Never thought that I could love_

_Living in shadows_

_Fading existence_

_It was never good enough_

Could I love? What about my feelings for Samantha Carter? I knew her like no one else, but was it love? Did she know I might love her?

I indeed was never good enough. It was true, but so was she. Never good enough for each other.

_Within the darkness_

_You are the light that shines the way_

_But you're trapped in violence_

_I can be the man who saves the day_

Sam was my light. It was something I just knew, like everyone could see it. I smirked about the word 'violence'. I was sure Sam could stand her ground when it came to violence, no need to be the man who saves the day.

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For You_

I gave the words a thought. It was always like we were there for each other, and I would never give her up, no matter what, though I wouldn't admit it, or would I?

_Someone's changed me_

_Something's saved me_

I turned around, staring outside the window. A ripple in the water caught my eye. Someone was throwing stone sin it. Who could it be?

_And this is who I am_

_Although I was blinded_

_My heart let me find out_

_That truth makes a better man_

Truth. What's the definition of truth? Truth to tell her my feelings? Feelings I wasn't even sure of, right.

_I didn't notice_

_That you were right in front of me_

I had noticed her a thousand times.

Another ripple.

_Our masks of silence_

_We'll put away so we can see_

Silence was the point. A dead silence that wasn't about to be broken. Like someone on the other side not answering his phone. Like a wounded soldier not able to answer his walky-talky.

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For You_

Yes, I thought. But do you know that, Sam?

_Within the darkness_

_You are the light that shines a way_

'You're the light that brightens my day, my way,' I whispered, leaning with my forehead against the cold window.

_In this blind justice_

_I can be that man who saves the day_

'You don't need me like the man who saves you,' I murmured, 'but I wouldn't mind.'

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

'Never giving up. Never giving up. I'm there for you, dear Sam. If only you could hear me now.'

_Cause you know it's true_

_You were there for me_

_And I'm there for you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

Sam softly opened the door. She saw me talking, leaning to the window. I should've noticed the stone throwing had stopped.

'For you,' I said, 'for you.'

Sam couldn't help but smiling. 'Jack?' she asked then.

As quick as I could I turned around. 'Carter!' I said then, on my so relaxed way. I was looking very seriously, like I always did. I liked to be the happy-sarcastic-but-serious-human. I am Jack, Jack stands for sarcastic, I just know it. 'What's up?' I said.

Sam bowed her head down. I don't know why, honestly I don't, but I liked her. I liked her so much that I might even loved her. Something I still do. She walked towards me.

'I heard you talking,' she said.

I blushed. Under these circumstances I wasn't able to keep my cool. 'I see.' Honestly I couldn't think of anything better, I swear. The feeling of hitting myself passed by. This was my chance, chance to tell her everything. I couldn't.

Sam walked closer, closer, closer, closer and a little closer. I swear I don't know why she took them, but she took both my hands. 'Jack,' she said, 'I must say this,'

I sighed. I felled this was the end of a love that never was. How could I know I was mistaking?

'Jack, I… I guess I love you.'

Seriously, I smiled. Me, the serious looking, sarcastic freak, I smiled. I smiled and smiled and smiled. I loved her, I still do. I smiled, and she, my dearest Sam, smiled back. I thought I noticed tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. 'Me too,' I said on my happy way.

'You do?!' She looked so funny, Sam. She knew I loved her too, but still she was stunned.

I nodded furiously, I got nervous. But then, I already was. She was just so… so different from at work, and from usual and, and, and she was just a different Sam, the real Sam, the lovely Sam, the cute Sam, the Sam I loved without knowing. I thought I loved the fighting Sam, the cool one, the uniform one, and of course I do, but this was the some I undoubtly knew, I knew her without knowing. My Sam. Then, I again don't know why, I bowed to her and kissed her.

Sam kissed back, eyes closed. I didn't mind, she didn't mind. She was mine, and I knew it. She knew it. 'You were there for me,' I whispered in her ear.

'And I'm there for you,' she whispered in mine. I knew she was, and still is.

Only a year later we got married, it all happened so fast, and it was fun. I don't know why we both let our job come between us, we were foolish. But now we are together, unbreakable, untouchable. Sam and Jack.

'For you,' I said on the wedding. Sam just smiled, she knew. For others, it was just a cute sentence, but they didn't mind, and neither did we. 'For you,' Sam repeated. And after the ceremony we kissed again, smiling. 'For you,' we said.

**The End**

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it, please review, just push the button below, blah, blah, you know the process. Thanks :)

© All Rights Reserved to The Calling.


End file.
